The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom!
The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom! is the third episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the twenty-ninth overall. Premise As Crybaby Clown returns, Fred goes to great lengths to get Daphne back. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones, Jr. ** Velma Dinkley ** Marcie Fleach This officially happens in the next episode. ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Cassidy Williams * Mr. E * Mayor Janet Nettles * J.P. Kipple Villains: * Crybaby Clown * Baylor Hotner Other characters: * Dr. Henklefust * Gorgeous G * Bushy brown moustached photographer * Receptionist * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Plastic surgeon * Clerk Locations * Crystal Cove ** Dr. Henklefust's office ** Blake Mansion *** Daphne's bedroom ** Jones mansion *** Living room ** Crystal Cove Hair Salon ** Plastic surgeon's office ** J.R. Kipple's home ** Crystal Cove Airport * Hollywood Objects * Newspaper * Cameras * Teddy bear * Ice cream * Ice cream cones * Velma's laptop Vehicles * Crybaby Clown's buggy * Police cars * The Mystery Machine * Rogerses' car * Aeroplanes * Ambulance * Fire truck Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * This is a sequel and conclusion to the season 2 premiere, The Night the Clown Cried. * This episode revealed that Cassidy Williams's feelings for Ricky Owens (Mr. E) were reciprocated and developed into a romantic relationship when they were still teenagers. * On Dr. Henklefust's block notes, when he was writing, on the top of the sheet, it was written "FRED JONES", but the surname was deleted and after that, only two letters could be seen: "CH", probably the initials of "Chiles". * In the plastic surgeon's office, Shaggy's mom says he was acting too fearful for a general. In The Night the Clown Cried, Shaggy stated that military school had made him a general and sent him back to Crystal Cove undercover. Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America on September 15, 2012. * The theme song was changed to include Hot Dog Water in Daphne's place, although at first, when the gang is sitting in the Mystery Machine Daphne is still in her usual place. * This episode perhaps marks the very first time in any Scooby-Doo animated series that Fred and Daphne resort to deliberate physical violence against someone - Fred punches Crybaby Clown in the face during the airplane skirmish, and Daphne slaps Baylor in the face after he is captured and exposed as the Clown. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as airport pilots. Cultural references * Baylor wanted to win an Oscar award. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the flashback, the trick buggy Baylor found for the Crybaby Clown's buggy already looked like giant baby buggy. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 7, 2014. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 2 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 2) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes Footnotes References External links * TBA Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite